Stuck together
by MarvelsX-girl
Summary: The four main X-men, Logan, Cyclops, Storm, and Jean all get stuck together overnight on the blackbird. (I was just bored so... this is what i did! Please R&R!)


Disclaimer: Ok, as you know none of the X-men characters are mine, they all belong to Marvel and who ever else (Although, I must say I wish I did). Anyways, the story's mine and thats about it.   
  
Authors Note: I don't want to waste to much of your time, so to make a long story short I hope you like this. This is one of my first story/fan fic. whatever you want to call it, so I am going to really consider the reviews, good or bad. If you like it, I'll add more so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks, and enjoy. ^ ^  
  
Forward: This story doesn't take place in any specific time with the movies. It is set after the X-men finished fighting a battle over in a part Europe.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blackbird soared through the air with amazing speed. Cyclops and Storm were at the controls, while Logan and Jean Gray sat patiently behind them.   
  
"Uh oh."storm said out loud. "What is it?" asked Jean. "It looks like one of the engines are busted." replied Cyclops, as he and Storm tried do everything they possibly could to fix the problem.  
  
"Something seems to have hit the wing also." Storm added a moment later. "The tip of the left wing is damaged!"   
  
"All right." said Cyclops after glancing back at the others, and then the controls through his visor. "We'll have to land somewhere. We'll try and fix the problem our selves, and if we can't then we'll notify the professor."  
  
The others nodded, although Cyclops didn't see them because he was focusing on finding a spot to land. They were over the Atlantic Ocean about 600 miles from New York, their destination.   
  
"There!" called storm pointing to an Island that couldn't be more then 20 miles long. They hovered over it, and found a grassy field to land in. A minute or two they were safely on the ground.   
  
They left the aircraft, and went to take a look at the wing. it had been bent out of shape and a few small parts had fallen off. Jean telekinetically tried repairing it. She groaned after a moment or two, and held on to her head.   
  
"Its no use, I can't move all that."  
  
Scott turned to her, "Its okay Jean, take a rest and you can try again later if you want."  
  
Jean nodded, letting go of her head. She looked back at the wing. It looked much more like a wing the it had, but it still wasn't good enough to fly. They decided to have a look at then engines. After an hour or so they had managed to repair it.   
  
"So, what are we gonna do now?" Logan asked.  
  
"I guess we should spend the night here. We can fix the wing in the morning and then get back to westchester early afternoon."   
  
Storm and Jean agreed, but Logan didn't, "What the hell do you think your talking about? We aren't all gonna sleep out here."  
  
"No, were going to sleep in the blackbird." Scott replied and he, Jean and Storm left to go back inside. Logan shook his head, but followed soon after.  
  
"So what do suppose we do all night?" Logan asked as he entered the blackbird.   
  
"Well, sleep for one." Scott said turning to look at him.  
  
"Oh yeah, Well how are four people going to lay down in this?"  
  
Jean smiled, and as in answer to his question, she made each of the seats lay back, so they made four perfect beds. Then a hatch above them opened, and blankets and pillows came down neatly on to each bed. Logan scowled and sat down on the one nearest him.  
  
"Anyone want something to drink?" Ororo asked as she stood up and opened the fridge in the back.  
  
"You have beer?" asked Logan. She smiled, "Sorry Logan, not here. We keep that back at the school." She took out three Dr. Pepper cans and tossed one to each of her companions, then got out a fourth for herself and shut the door.   
  
"I thought you didn't keep beer at the school." Logan said raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Well, who did you ask, one of the kids?" was Scotts answer.   
  
"Damn it." Logan said to himself.   
  
"Logan," Jean spoke up "We don't keep it the kitchen, obviously. If you ever want some, just ask one of us."  
  
"Can't you just tell me."  
  
She smiled, "Well what would be the fun of that."  
  
They sat silently for a while, then talked about the battle they had just fought, and other things like the mutant registration act. It got dark quickly and soon the moon was out.  
  
Logan got up silently while the others were still in conversation. He sat on the bottom of the ramp and looked out around him.  
  
"Where did Logan go?" Storm asked just then.  
  
"I'll see if I can find him" replied Jean standing up.  
  
"He'll come back, Jean. There's no need to look for him" Scott said.  
  
"I know, but I need some fresh air myself," she responded, and then was out the door.   
  
"Hey" she said sitting down next to Logan. "Hey" he answered.  
  
"Why are you out here?"   
  
"May I ask the same of you?" he asked turning to her.  
  
She sighed, "I just needed some fresh air."  
  
"You sure it wasn't me that you were looking for."  
  
She looked up at him. "Logan... I thought we had gone over this..."  
  
He cut her off, "Do you love him?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I do." she said looking down at her feet.  
  
"And that's definite?"  
  
She looked up at him, but didn't answer.  
  
He sighed "Why him?"  
  
"Look, Logan I love Scott. If that's your question, you've got your answer." She turned to go back up, and he called after her. "Okay." She looked back at him. "Good night."  
  
"Did you find him?" asked Scott looking up to see Jean.   
  
"Yeah, he'll be up here soon."  
  
Ororo and Scott had been playing cards. Jean glanced, at them and they automatically went back into a pile, and started shuffling themselves.  
  
"What did you do that for, I was winning." Scott asked her, smiling.  
  
She smiled back "Well, I thought it might be more fair if I join."   
  
"It would he said." as the cards started to deal them selves out. Jean smiled again, still focusing on the cards.  
  
After a game of war, and then three way spit, Logan entered the plane.   
  
"Hey Logan." Scott said shuffling the cards. He held them up so Logan could see. "Wanna play?"   
  
"What game?" asked Logan.   
  
Scott glanced at the others. "Don't care."  
  
Logan smiled. "BS... or is that too bad a game for you, One eye?"   
  
Jean glanced from Logan to Scott knowing how much they disliked each other, and hoped they wouldn't start another argument. "Okay." Scott said after a minute, pretending to ignore the rest of the statement. They played two rounds of BS, in which Jean won the first and Scott won the second.   
  
"I think I might go to bed know" Ororo said with a yawn.  
  
"Me too Jean said next to her."   
  
The two of them stood up and got out a change of clothes. "We aren't sleeping in out uniforms, that's for sure." Storm said, "You two stay in here while we go outside to change. The nodded, and the girls left.  
  
"So, you annoyed I came along with you?" Logan asked.   
  
Scott stood, up and then sat back down on one of the beds. "Just a little."  
  
Logan, frowned. "I'm guessing Jean is much more pleased then you."  
  
He turned to face Logan, "She would probably be more pleased to find a bug in her food."  
  
He smiled, "You think? She must really like to eat bugs then."  
  
"Logan" he sighed. "I can't see how anyone can like you."  
  
"Tell that to your girlfriend."  
  
He ignored the comment and stood up. Logan frowned getting annoyed. He grabbed the pillow next to him and through it at Scott, which hit his back. He turned around and through it back at Logan, hitting his head.  
  
"So now, you wanna have a pillow fight?" said Logan grabbing the pillow.  
  
"Hey, you started it." Scott remarked picking up his own pillow.  
  
Just the Jean and Ororo came back in. The two dropped the pillows and stood up quickly.   
  
"What were you guys doing?" Storm asked glancing from one to the other.  
  
"Just talking." replied Scott, "We better get ready for bed as well." he said getting himself out a spare change of clothes, and walked outside.   
  
The two turned their eyes to Logan. "See ya." he said grabbing the pair of clothes he had worn just yesterday. Scott came back in a moment later. Jean and Ororo were sitting on the floor talking. "Hey" he said. "Hey" they responded getting up.  
  
"Good-night, Scott" Jean said standing up. "Good-night, Jean." he replied, and she kissed him on the cheek, then turned to get into her own bed behind him.   
  
Scott smiled, as he noticed Logan had come in a short while ago. He had a scowl on his face as he got on to the bed behind Ororo. "Night." he said laying down, and Ororo, Jean and Scott all replied, "Good-night."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another Note: So what did you think? Please, let me know and if you liked it and I'll write more, if you think I should continue. Thanks again for your time, I hope you liked it! 


End file.
